Hawkeye Pierce, BFF
by The Lady Dragoness
Summary: Hawkeye and B.J have to survive out in the Korean Forests, and can't do it without eachother....NOT FINISHED Chapter 3 has been started! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

1 Hawkeye Pierce, BFF  
  
The 4077th had not yet awoken on the spring morning when the Chinese advanced. Not one of the men heard the oncoming steps of the enemy, ever closer to the peaceful MASH unit. Not even Radar could see the coming disaster that was inevitably upon them. Suddenly the whizzing of bullets and report of enemy rifles penetrated the crisp morning air. Screams from the camp's occupants erupted throughout the compound as they rushed from their tents and into the deadly rain of shells.  
  
He stood there, watching. Watching as his beloved friends, beloved lives, were blown away. He was powerless to stop it. His surgical abilities had no influence over the invading Chinese army that steadily marched onward through his dreams. He saw as Margaret Hulihan emerged from Post-Op, running towards him, calling his name. She was shot down before she made it to where he quietly watched.  
  
Colonel Potter's puzzled face looked up a moment from his office door to where he stood. A large Chinese ran him through and moved on to a small, young man. Radar only looked up at him hopefully as the soldier shot him.  
  
He watched as several more of his friends looked at him expectantly then fell at the feet of the enemy. B.J. as well. His best friend only stood there, watching him as though he was supposed to be able to stop the horror, the madness, and make everything better again. Seeing that he did noting, B.J. hung his head and opened his arms wide for the barrel aimed at him, accepting the death that flew at him with the explosion of the gun.  
  
"B.J.!" He cried.  
  
"B.J.!" Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce sat up in his army cot, screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Hawkeye! Hawkeye stop!" A voice commanded from beside him. Only then did Hawkeye realize he was in the Swamp, the lights turned on, and his tent mates were staring at him. "Jeez, Hawk, you sounded like someone was tearing your heart out!" B.J. panted.  
  
"Someone was." Hawkeye wanted to answer, but he kept the terror to himself.  
  
"Yes, Pierce, please learn to have nightmares more quietly. How can we sleep with you screaming for mommy whenever something goes bump in the night?" Charles Winchester grumbled from the cot across the tent.  
  
"Knock it off, Charles, or you will find my socks down your throat." Hawkeye shouted.  
  
"Hey, Hawk, lets keep down the volume of retaliations, shall we? It isn't morning for the rest of the camp." B.J. said. He turned away from Hawkeye and went back to his own cot and pulled out one of his hundreds of letters from his family.  
  
"It isn't morning for me, either!" Charles said. "I was in OR for seven hours past my shift while you two duffle bags were in here drinking yourselves sick! That is probably why your nightmare occurred in the first place!" Charles pulled the thin blanket up over his head and flopped back down on his side.  
  
There was no way Hawkeye was going to try to sleep again that night, so he pulled on his red robe and got out of bed, heading towards the still. He allowed a little of the homemade gin to slowly burn its way down his throat, soothing his nerves.  
  
"Want some of the latest brew?" He asked B.J.  
  
"Well, judging by the hoarseness of your voice, I'd say it is a good one. I'll take a dry martini, bartender."  
  
Hawkeye filled another glass and came to sit on B.J.'s cot. "Dirt dry, good sir."  
  
B.J. took the glass and slowly sipped it, reading the several-paged letter.  
  
"What's happening stateside?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"Not much. Peg is really good at writing several paragraphs of nothing several times." B.J. looked up at his friend. "You okay?"  
  
"Me? I'm fine, Beej. Must be the new underwear we used to filter the still with."  
  
"Hawk, you didn't drink anything before you fell asleep." B.J. pressed.  
  
"Fumes, then." Hawkeye was obviously trying to avoid the real problem and B.J. thought it futile to pursue his friend's ailment any farther.  
  
"Alright. I'm going back to bed then." He turned off the light and stuffed his letter under his pillow. "We have early duty, Hawk, get some sleep."  
  
Hawkeye rose but only to pick up B.J.'s glass and set the two down beside the still. He then left the Swamp in search of something to keep him occupied.  
  
The dark night seemed to make the shadows less friendly as he walked around the compound. The army tents seemed to loom out at him, ready to pounce. The large hospital building was but a pit of never ending darkness. Hawkeye stood a moment and looked at this building. He did all his work in there. God, how he hated this place. He hated himself for being there, for doing what he did. He valued life so much, which is why had become a surgeon. But then the war had started and he was sent out to save the lives of the wounded, but all he was really doing was fixing weapons that went back out to kill.  
  
Hawkeye froze as he heard a gasp behind him.  
  
"Great Beelzebub, Pierce! Why in the hell are you walking around scaring the shorts off people?" Roared Potter's southern voice.  
  
Hawkeye turned around, grateful that he was at least being yelled at in English. "Sorry, Colonel, but I couldn't help myself. And hello Potter's shadow."  
  
Someone stood next to Potter, half hidden in darkness. "Hello, Hawkeye." Came the dry, rather dull voice of the Army psychiatrist Sydney Freedman.  
  
"You two off to a poker party I wasn't invited to?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"Without you? Never." Sydney put a hand on Hawkeye's shoulder. "Besides, the Colonel would beat me by pure rank."  
  
"He does smell a little old but there is no need for that." Hawkeye smiled.  
  
"Button your lips, Pierce, before I do it for you." The 4077th's CO ordered. Hawkeye did, not really caring to feel the rough end of Potter's tongue.  
  
"We are just going for a night cap. Would you like to join us?" Sydney offered.  
  
"Sorry, my stomach will no longer take anything that actually tastes like gin." Hawkeye turned away and made his way to Post-Op. 


	2. Hawkeye Pierce, BFF chpt 2

Hawkeye Pierce, BFF~ chapter 2  
  
B.J. moaned as sunlight crept over his face, seeping into his eyes. "Ugh, Hawk, turn off the light, would you?" His plea got no reply so he sat up and looked over to Hawkeye's empty cot.  
  
"The leech left last night after his little show." Charles said through his pillow.  
  
"And after the support you gave him? Can't be." B.J. dropped his feet onto the cold floor and dragged himself out of bed. The door was thrown open and Max Klinger strolled in.  
  
"And, what, may I ask, could you possibly want during our time off, if such a thing really exists." Charles growled to the cross-dressing company clerk.  
  
"I bring forth mail, oh higher-ranking ones." Klinger tossed a large package into the Major's lap. "And letters from the Miss and Mrs. Hunnicutt."  
  
B.J. grabbed the letters and held them tight.  
  
"I'll just leave you alone, sir."  
  
"Wait," B.J. stopped him before he made it out. "Anything for Hawkeye?"  
  
"Um," Klinger searched through the stacks in his arms. "No, nothing for Captain Pierce." Then he left, his dress momentarily getting caught on the door.  
  
B.J. felt sorry that Hawkeye rarely got anything, accept for the occasional "are you alive" from his father. The feeling didn't last too long though as he ripped into a crayon drawn letter from Erin.  
  
"She is so cute!" He proclaimed to Charles who was already pages into his new book. "She thinks she can write, wow."  
  
"Fascinating, Hunnicutt, incredibly wonderful." Charles grumbled half- heartedly.  
  
The PA crackled suddenly, announcing an announcement. "Choppers incoming. All personnel to the chopper pads."  
  
"Why?! I knew there was no such thing as rest!"  
  
"Stop your whining Charles." B.J. tucked his letters under his pillow with the rest and made a promise to read them as soon as he got back.  
  
"Klinger, get this man to Pre-Op, STAT." Hawkeye ordered, moving on to the next wounded man. "Start him on a unit of O-neg, he can wait."  
  
"How many we got, Hawkeye?" B.J. shouted over the demands of doctors and moans of wounded.  
  
"They sent us a whole damn regiment," Hawkeye paused, looking at the leg of a young private. "Why isn't the 8063rd taking some of them?"  
  
"They had to bug out. Surprise attack by a Korean unit the Army seems to have lost track of." Potter shouted on his way to scrub.  
  
"Oh, good. The army never ceases to amaze me." Hawkeye said sarcastically.  
  
"Lets go get ready, Hawk." B.J. grabbed his friend by the sleeve and hauled him into the hospital.  
  
"Suction, Margaret, I can't see a thing!" Hawkeye demanded.  
  
"Sorry, Pierce." The head nurse quickly complied.  
  
"We've missed something, the bleeding isn't stopping. Margaret, sponge, right there."  
  
"You two need help?" B.J. offered, straitening from his own patient.  
  
"No, I can manage." Hawkeye pulled out a large piece of shrapnel from the sergeant's chest. "Hey, Beej, we always wanted some metal paneling on the Swamp." He tossed it into the awaiting bowl, flinching as metal hit metal.  
  
"Yeah, but not used. Clamp, please, Nurse." B.J. saw Hawkeye yawn. "Hey, Hawk, I tell you what Erin did?"  
  
"No, but if it has anything to do with food, potty, or rash I don't want you to."  
  
"She wrote me a letter, all by herself, and in crayon! Isn't that amazing? Of course, it isn't really writing, but it is just as good." B.J. sighed. "I have the best family there is."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you do, Beej." Hawkeye snapped, not really meaning to.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" B.J. growled defensively.  
  
"I just mean that it's getting a little old hearing about how great your family is. We get the picture already."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that you were jealous."  
  
"Jealous!" Hawkeye turned from his patient to face his friend. "What could I possibly be jealous about?"  
  
"My family! You are just sore because you can't stay with one person and settle down."  
  
"Alright, Cowboys, lets knock off the shenanigans." Potter replied peacefully, not really wanting to add to the problem.  
  
Hawkeye muttered something under his breath and returned to the open chest on the table. He didn't mean to get mad at B.J. He was just so tired. But when he opened his mouth to tell this to B.J. it didn't come out.  
  
Nothing did. Was B.J. right? He didn't really have a family, but he did have his father… At that moment it didn't seem like very much.  
  
The rest of the OR session was done in silence. It was rare for the two Captains to fight, but when they did it seemed to effect the whole camp.  
  
"Colonel Potter!" Radar cried, running into the scrub room after a 12- hour session.  
  
"What is it, Radar?" Potter prompted. The young corporal paused a moment seeing pain in the eyes of his two captain friends.  
  
"Uh, I got a call from HQ. They think that lost Korean unit is heading this way and they can't get any of our own people to beat them back so we got to move."  
  
"Ugh!" Hawkeye moaned and dropped to the wall bench.  
  
"Well, at least they wont be lost anymore." B.J. said cheerfully.  
  
"Radar, make the announcement, Pierce and Hunnicutt get to work moving the patients, Winchester, pack the Swamp. Move, boys, move!" Colonel Potter left the room with Radar, Charles fast on his heels.  
  
B.J. would have reached over to give Hawkeye a hand up but Hawkeye rose himself, brushing past B.J. without a glance.  
  
Hawkeye checked the pulse of one of his patients, trying to ignore the bustle around him as Post-Op was packed up and sent out to one of the many jeeps. "Major, this one can wait." He said to Margaret who stood beside him.  
  
He moved to another running into B.J. who opened his mouth to make his usual crack, but quickly snapped it shut. Margaret watched the quick, near hateful exchange between the two, disgusted. The two captains had to be the most annoying, most immature disgraces to the U.S. Army she had ever heard of, but they were best friends, partners in crime. It just didn't seem right to have a Hawkeye but no B.J.  
  
She stormed after Hawkeye, a piece of her mind ready on a platter, but was called to the door by Col. Potter.  
  
"Everything is packed, the wounded are being loaded." He said. "Get the nurses and doctors on the next ambulance and MOVE!"  
  
Margaret turned and ran back to Hawkeye. "We have to go, the jeeps are pulling out!" She demanded. He didn't hear her though. He sat on the legs of the private he had just checked, pumping his chest.  
  
"Margaret, get the adrenaline, he is going into Cardiac Arrest," Hawkeye ordered her when he did see her. "Now!"  
  
She moved, grabbing the needle and bottle. She handed the sterile, full syringe to the captain who inserted it directly into the private's heart. "Margaret, tell B.J. to get over here then get yourself on a jeep."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Dammit, Major, move!" Hawkeye ordered with more authority than a captain should have over a major.  
  
Margaret didn't argue. She ran out and grabbed B.J. just as he climbed into an ambulance.  
  
"Go," he said. "Leave the last jeep and we'll catch up." B.J. ran into Post-Op. He saw Hawkeye trying to pump a chest and ventilate at the same time. He quickly took over respiratory procedures.  
  
"I don't understand what happened." Hawkeye muttered.  
  
"Hawk," B.J. pulled his friend's hands away from the private. "He's gone."  
  
"Damn!" Hawkeye turned away from B.J. so he wouldn't see his anger and take offence. It didn't help, though, when he saw all the jeeps gone.. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"They left about fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"We were working on him that long?"  
  
"Yeah. Hawk I think we should…" The rest of B.J.'s sentence was drowned out as thunder rocked the building.  
  
Hawkeye rose slowly, walking towards the door. The sun showed brightly that morning, not a cloud to be seen. The soft breeze of summer blew through his hair, with not the slightest hint of dampness. Thunder rolled again through the clear skies, closer this time. He gripped what he thought was a wall, trying to keep the fear from drowning him.  
  
"We have to go, Hawk." B.J. said beside him.  
  
Hawkeye started and pulled his hand off of B.J.'s shoulder. Another explosion erupted behind the hospital throwing the two men into motion. They darted towards the jeep but were thrown across the loading zone as a shell slammed into the jeep.  
  
The two men ran as fast as they could, ignoring the shouts of the enemy, the explosion of bombs, the pain. They ran till they now longer knew where they were, deep in the forsest. 


	3. Hawkeye Pierce, BFF chapter 3

1 Hawkeye Pierce, BFF~ Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Run. Run was all he could think of, all he could do. It was difficult. He was rigid with pain and the thought that a bullet was chasing him and if he slowed down…  
  
Run. Fear made him fly through the trees and over rocks. He didn't even think to look for B.J. B.J. was ahead of him, dragging him, carrying him. A bullet shot…  
  
They ran no more. Hawkeye lay in a heap on the hard ground, trying to remain conscious. Breathing was so difficult, so painful. He wanted to stop, but his lungs continued to inhale. His hand found his side where he knew instantly something was wrong.  
  
A hissing sound beside him made him jump painfully. B.J. was there, trying to wrap his leg with piece of his jacket.  
  
"You okay, Beej?" Hawkeye asked, instantly forgetting his own discomfort.  
  
"Yeah, the bullet just grazed me. You?"  
  
Hawkeye didn't reply, looking around instead. They were in a thin, almost dead forest. He could still here the report of rifles and explosion of shells, but they seemed to be moving off.  
  
"Hawk?" B.J. scooted over to Hawkeye, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Hawkeye winced and pulled away. "I'm fine, Mr. Family Man."  
  
"Oh, come on, Hawk. You can't still be sore."  
  
"I can be in plenty of pain!" Hawkeye retorted between grating teeth.  
  
"Hawk, your hurt, here let me-"  
  
Hawkeye moved farther from the tall captain. "I can tend my own damn wounds, B.J."  
  
"Alright. But you shouldn't let jealousy stay in the way of getting properly treated!"  
  
"You think I can't properly treat myself? Do you think you are a better doctor because you have a wife?" Hawkeye stopped, not only because screaming hurt, but the anguish in his friend's eyes. He tried to apologize, but a bullet landed beside him, covering him with dirt.  
  
B.J. was up instantly, pulling Hawkeye to his feet. He pulled him farther into the forest, away from the firing. Hawkeye struggled all the way.  
  
B.J. and Hawkeye both collapsed beside a tree, for the moment forgetting their argument.  
  
"Let me look at you, Hawk." B.J. gasped after a time.  
  
"Look. This will be a lot easier if you just go your own way and leave me to mine." Hawkeye growled.  
  
"Hawk, please…"  
  
"Go back to your family, Beej. You have more to live for. If I follow you, you will not make it." Hawkeye wrapped his arms around himself, trying to block out the pain.  
  
"Hawkeye," B.J. jumped at the sound of voices in the distance. "Hawk, how can you say that? You are my family." B.J. gently gripped Hawkeye's shoulders. "Do you hear me? You are my family. And I'm yours. So is Peg. How do you think Erin would feel if I had to tell her why her Uncle Hawk never came to visit?"  
  
"Beej," Hawkeye drew in a shaky breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-Ugh!" Pain ripped through Hawkeye's back and side.  
  
B.J. had his hand on his side, holding him down. "Its okay, Hawk. You have some broken ribs, though."  
  
"Oh, then it really will be okay."  
  
B.J. chuckled at his friend's usual sarcastic tone. "Can you stand? We need to move."  
  
"I think so. What about you?"  
  
"I stopped the bleeding, so I'm alright for now." B.J. checked his crude bandaging, just to be sure. "Hawk, we need to get away from here so I can set your ribs."  
  
"Whoa, no!" Hawkeye had a great argument all up in his head, but it never came out his mouth. 


End file.
